A conventional illumination device (such as a flashlight) is used to illumine a dim work space. For example, the user holds the illumination device with one hand and holds an operating member of a hand tool, thus causing inconvenience. To overcome such a problem, an illuminative hand tool is developed. As shown in FIG. 1, the illuminative hand tool 10 includes a shank 11 with a working segment 111, and the shank 11 has a grip 12 extending outwardly from a rear end thereof. The grip 12 has a lamp 13 mounted on a front end thereof, a battery fixed in the grip 12 and electrically connecting with the lamp 13, and a button 14 secured on a rear end of the grip 12 so as to turn on or turn off the lamp 13. However, such an illuminative hand tool 10 still has the following shortcomings:
1. Since the shank 11 (such as a screwdriver rod) is fixed on a front end of the grip 12, the illuminative hand tool 10 is portable inconveniently and injures people easily.
2. Because the lamp 13 is mounted on the front end of the grip 12, when operating the illuminative hand tool 10 in a narrow space, the shank 11 cannot be inserted into the narrow space, and the lamp 13 cannot emit light to the narrow space.
3. The lamp 13 is mounted on the front end of the grip 12, so it is broken easily.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.